In the past, the handle component and the measurement component in this type of breath analysis device were generally integrated, but there is a trend toward separating the handle component and the measurement component, and connecting the two by a tube, to make the product easier for the user to use, to improve the visibility of the measurement results, and so on.
Also, a tube for conducting breath to the measurement component is connected to the handle component which the user grasps for measurement, but if the user should bend the tube during use, the tube can be damaged by the handle component.
In view of this, a configuration has been proposed in which such damage is mitigated by forming a folded-back part in the handle component at the base of the tube (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2011-024945, for example).